Resilient Packet Ring (RPR) is a new Media Access Control (MAC) protocol, and may be run in a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET)/Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM) and an Ethernet. The RPR may provide a flexible and effective networking solution for broadband Internet Protocol (IP) Metropolitan Area Network operators.